Spring Awakening
by bandgeeksarecool3
Summary: So the main, main cast of Angel Beats! has come back to life. This focuses around Oyama and what he is doing in his new life. Has appearances of other main characters! "Where had he seen those onyx eyes at? They looked so familiar, along with that jet black hair, that slim tall figure and that aura." Named after a musical/the songs will be the chapter titles. Please enjoy! c:
1. The Word Of Your Body

A/N: Shit Happens

* * *

Where had he seen those onyx eyes at? They looked so familiar, along with that jet black hair, that slim tall figure and that aura. The aura that wanted him to walk over and talk with the taller man. The man who always seemed to stand outside of that one store, his eyes always scanning the area and trying to find...something. Something he didn't know, and the slim man himself didn't even seem like he knew.

His red-brown hair fell in front of his green eyes, as he stared at the tall man again that day. He frowned at himself. Why was that man so important to him? He didn't even know the man!

"Urgh!" He muttered out irritatedly at himself, turning on his heel. This was beginning to get annoying to the shorter man. His green eyes were holding said irritation as he walked off back to his store that he was to be working in soon enough. A small child playing beside him had looked over and smiled sweetly, her teal eyes shining before she went off at the call of her mother, who was walking beside a purple haired man and holding his hand. She looked to her daughter, and back at him before showing a look of knowing in her eyes, as if she'd seen him before.

"Bye funny man!" The little girl smiled and waved before being scolded by her mother while her father simply laughed, getting him a large unsightly bump on the top of his head. The little girl laughed before her father picked her up and sat her on his shoulder and they began moving away again, the man sighing as his wife told him not to give her something fun like riding on his shoulder when she had just scolded her.

The red-brown haired man smiled softly at the bickering family, though he could tell that they loved each other, considering the purple haired man just pulled his wife up and kissed her before laughing and running off with their daughter while she stayed shocked for a moment.

"Dammit Noda! Get back here!" The woman cried out.

"You'll have to catch me first, Yurippe!" He called back, running away from her faster.

The names hit a soft spot on him and he nearly wanted to cry out 'wait for me!' and run to them, asking them if they knew each other. But he didn't. It'd be much too awkward, and he wasn't in the mood for that; though he did stand there for a moment and watch the three of them until they were finally out of his sight. He turned his head, eyes lowered to the ground, though he felt someone staring at him.

He moved his head up, eyes locking with those onyx ones, and he flushed. They were tempting him; telling him to come over and find out why he looked so familiar, but he turned his head away quickly, maybe too quickly. He glanced up for a moment and noticed the onyx eyes were sad, if only for a split second before turning away again.

Dammit, now he made things even more awkward. Not only did he watch him nearly everyday, wanting to go talk to him, he had just made the worst eye contact ever.

For the second time that day, he turned on his heel and quickly jogged off to his job, knowing that he had to be there soon or else he'd be fired, and that didn't set well in the pit of his stomach. He looked at the black haired man again before walking into the store that was nearly across from where he was standing and loitering around at.

* * *

"Oyama!" A large tan man with dark brown hair called out, smiling widely and patting his hand hard onto the smaller man's back, forcing his body to move forward quite quickly.

"Matsushita!" He cried out, standing up and rubbing his back in pain. "Why'd you have to go and do that?!" Matsushita smiled happily and laughed a heartily laugh before nodding over to the counter that was glass and filled with different ammunition and handguns that were on display.

Oyama walked behind the counter, marveling at the beauty of all the weapons, ranging from Snipers to Assault Rifles to the Gatling Gun that hung up just for decoration and the oogling that Oyama and Matsushita gave it every time they walked into their work. He smiled and caressed the Gatling Gun, sighing at how good the cold metal felt on his hands.

"Oyama, stop oogling my boy, I need you to get to work." His boss said, coming out of the back room and laughing at the young man who was still slightly out of it, but held a sad expression at being told to go to work and not touch his lovely friend.

"Alright," He sighed out, removing his hand from the weapon and putting on his usual name tag that said his name; hence why it's called a name tag. He faced the counter right ways and looked out of the window, considering that no one was coming in yet, as they had just opened, and no one is going to go to a weapon's shop at nine in the morning.

Oyama felt someone staring at him through the glass and glanced over, noticing the onyx eyes staring straight at him, always at him, no one else. He felt his cheeks light up slightly, and he kept the stare going this time. A smile graced the tall man's lips and he stood up straight, his back leaning against the wall that he was occupying fully. He looked away for a moment, checking the streets before walking across and jogging to the front of the entrance to the weapon's shop. Oyama nearly gapped, though he tried his best to keep his composure, standing ready for the tall man that looked way too familiar to him.

The bell rang out in the silence, knocking Matsushita out of his thoughts and looking over to the man that had walked through the doors and up to Oyama, their eyes never stopping from staring at each other. Matsushita gave Oyama a confused stare, but decided not to care as he went about his business cleaning the handguns that were beginning to get dusty.

"You know, it's not really polite to stare at me every morning and never come to say hi." The tall man stated, smiling at how Oyama quickly stood erect, his face flushing from embarrassment. The black haired man laughed out and leaned on the weapon's case, his skin hitting the cold of the glass, and he moved his face down, glancing at the name tag. "Oyama, huh?" He said, moving his hand up and leaning his face on his hand. "You know, that name rings a bell. I wonder if Noda or Yurippe would remember it."

Oyama once again felt something hit his soft spot at the names and he jumped up slightly. The taller man noticed this and looked toward the young man again, his eyes looking quizzical.

"Something up?" He asked, standing up again before looking around the weapon's shop and checking out the melee along with ranged weapons in the store.

"Those names..." He began. "They sound so familiar, but I can't figure out why..." He muttered the rest to himself, though the other man smiled at him.

"Well," He glanced at the name tag. "Oyama, I guess I can introduce you to them, they are basically my family." He laughed at Oyama's reaction, his mouth open and in shock while he looked at the black haired man.

"A-anyways," Oyama began, his cheeks flushed as he looked away. "What's your name? You've always piqued my interest just out there...standing and looking around at...nothing."

The black haired man smiled. "Well, I was always waiting for you to come over to me and talk to me, since you always enjoy staring at me for a good ten minutes before running into here before you're late and get fired." He laughed again as he watched Oyama get flustered again, though more this time.

"That's not true!" The smaller man cried out, hiding his face with his arms as he turned from the taller man. "I do not stand and stare at you for ten minutes before running in here, it's more like a few minutes-" Oyama flushed deeper as he looked at the tall man who had an eyebrow raised and his eyes held amusement.

"Sure, sure." He spoke, his eyes never stopping from laughing at the embarrassed boy who was looking over to Matsushita who simply shrugged at what he should do next. "Fujimaki."

Oyama and Matsushita stopped staring at each other and looked over to the man.

"Fujimaki?" Oyama began. "What's that?" The man laughed out loud at the confused boy who was beginning to get red in the face from slight irritation.

"Fujimaki is my name." He said, his laughter falling from the room and he smiled, leaning on the glass again. Oyama just nodded and looked away, embarrassed that he didn't figure that out soon enough.

"Sorry..." He muttered out while Matsushita laughed in the background and Oyama glared in his direction. "Oh shut up." He muttered out.

"Anyways," Fujimaki began, his onyx eyes meeting green again before he reached over and patted the boy on the head. "I'll meet up with you tomarrow at your apartment building and then we'll talk more about why we somehow know each other."

"How do you know where I live?!" Oyama asked quickly, watching Fujimaki walk away to the door. He laughed again, turning back and winking at the young man.

"Maybe I stalk you?" He opened the doors, letting the bell ring again before looking back in and smiling at Oyama who was a mix between confusion and more embarrassment. "Nah, I live down the street and I've seen you walk into you house before while I was out in my yard with my pet raccoon, Kaname." He chuckled at Oyama's face when he had said 'pet raccoon'. "Don't worry, she's safe. Anyways, I'll see you tomarrow, be ready for me." He winked again and blew a kiss to Oyama before leaving for good that day.

Oyama's cheeks were flushed a deep shade of red and he looked over to Matsushita. "What was that about?" He asked to no one.

"I don't know, but I think he wants to get to know you better by the way he was pretty much flirting with you." Matsushita laughed at Oyama and put the guns back in their respectful places. "Better get to work, Oyama. Stop dreaming of tall dark and handsome." He laughed again as Oyama pouted and slammed his head against the wall.

"Don't tease me, Matsushita!" He cried out, as his boss walked out of his office and gave Oyama an awkward glance. Matsushita waved him off and came to stand beside Oyama after placing the guns where they belonged.

"Oh come now, Oyama." He smiled widely and patted on his back before smiling softly. "We all know that you've got a thing for tall dark and handsome, just get over that fact, and accept it."

Oyama once again slammed his head onto the wall.

* * *

Chapter One is done. This is going to be a Fujimaki/Oyama story, so I hope you guys like it. I know there isn't much Fujimaki/Oyama, but hey, take this. Dangerous to go alone, it is. Please enjoy c: No flames ^^

-Bandgeeksarecool3


	2. Those You've Known

A/N: Shit Happens

* * *

Those onyx eyes locked against his own as he stared out of his door, looking up to meet eye to eye with the slim man, whom Matsushita enjoyed calling 'tall dark and handsome'. Which wasn't very far from the truth.

'Not very far at all,' He thought, inviting in the man who was simply looking around the apartment and its simplicity, yet exquisiteness.

As for Fujimaki, he had his normal smile planted firmly on his lips as he gazed around the homey apartment. Oyama looked back to him, and his cheeks flushed again once more. Dear Lord, why did he have to be so damn handsome. Why?

"Hey, are you going to stand there and just stare at me, or do you want to know about Noda and Yurippe?" He smirked at Oyama, who had nothing to counter with Fujimaki's statement and just flushed deeper, nodding to the tall man.

Oyama pointed to the couch seat beside him as he sat down. "Sorry...please tell me about them, and why I seem to know them." He began. "I mean, the only person I really remember is Matsushita, same as him with me...but, you just look so familiar, and seeing...Noda and Yurippe...it just seemed too familiar to me."

Fujimaki nodded and sat beside the red-brown haired boy, who was busy fumbling with his hands and staring at the ground to notice how close he had chosen to sit. The silence lay over for a moment before Fujimaki began to talk.

"Well, we were in this group, you see. The Afterlife Battlefront. That's what we," He motioned his finger to Oyama and then to himself. "Were called." Oyama nodded his head, lifting his eyes to look at Fujimaki again. "Yurippe was the leader, the one who told us what to do, when and where. And Noda, he was the idiot that went and fell in love with her." Oyama again, simply nodded. "Well, when we began getting attacked by these shadow monsters, we were fighting for our lives. You," He pointed to Oyama. "Were a big help, using a Sniper Rifle and shooting the ones that were getting extremely close to us, or simply trying to come in like the sneaky little bastards they were." Oyama blushed slightly at the wordings he used, enjoying the praise he got. "Then...they finally went away, and we all got to...move on, you know. Get another chance to relive our lives. And well...Yurippe and Noda's entwined together, and now, they have that little girl, who is the happiness that they got to share with each other." Oyama smiled at the memory of the little girl and nodded. "And apparently, it seems like you and me have a fate entwined between us."

Oyama glanced at Fujimaki. "Between us? Why do you say that?" He asked, flushing and looking down at the ground again, too embarrassed to look into the onyx eyes again.

"Well, for one," He began. "You and I have been staring at each other for a good half-year, though we never said anything to each other. Secondly, we live near each other and only now just began talking. Third, You some how know me, Yurippe and Noda, yet you don't know us." He looked over to Oyama. "You get what I'm saying?"

Oyama nodded to him, letting out a small 'yeah' before standing up.

"Do you...want anything?" He asked, looking over to the plant that was adorning a desk in the corner where he would usually sit and read books. Fujimaki laughed softly.

"Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable with that, but hey, at least I didn't bring Kaname." Oyama jumped at the mention of the raccoon, his eyes holding small fear in them, for he was kind of scared of the scary creatures. "Oh calm yourself, she's not here. She's back at my place, unless that is, you want to meet her?" He smirked as Oyama ran out of the room and into another that looked like a kitchen. His laughter resounded in the room.

"So," Oyama called. "That means that...we all died, and we've come back to life for a better one than we had last time?"

"That's the jist of it." Fujimaki replied, standing up and walking into the other room, which was indeed a kitchen. The walls were an off white, most likely eggshell, and they looked just fine with his cozy apartment look. Oyama nodded at his statement, his hands busy with putting some hot water in a pitcher, along with tea bags.

"Do you like tea?" He asked, looking over to the man who seemed comfortable in his apartment already.

"Yeah, teas fine with me as long as I get it from you." He winked at the smaller boy, and again, his cheeks were licked with flames as he fumbled with the pitcher and spilled some of the hot water onto his shirt. He flew back, tossing the pitcher into the sink as it rattled around and fell, spilling out the hot water that Oyama had just put in it. Fujimaki laughed, helping Oyama regain his composure before going to the sink and turning on the hot water for Oyama. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you so _hot_." He laughed, smiling at his joke.

Oyama, regaining his composure, got brave and pushed Fujimaki, watching him flail about and fall. His face fell into the stream of hot water and he screamed out in pain. His arms flailed on the counter as he pulled himself and glared over at Oyama, who was having a laughing fit and began drying off Fujimaki's face with a towel he picked up from his counter.

"Sorry, didn't mean to get you so wet." He stated, laughing out while he dried off the taller mans face. His laughing stopped when he felt an arm sling around his neck and he was thrown to the wall.

"I guess we'll just have to settle this in a different way, eh?" He said, his eyes shining in fierce laughter while he put both his hands on either side of Oyama's head. The young man flushed deep again, his green eyes meeting the onyx ones before Fujimaki stood fully and moved away, leaving Oyama in the kitchen while he went and lounged on the couch. "You comin'?"

Oyama fumed slightly before glaring out at Fujimaki and huffing softly under his breath. "Give me a moment, Mr. Impatient. I'm making tea for both of us."

Fujimaki smiled and winked at him again. "I'll take anything you wanna give me, sweetheart." Oyama ran into the room picking up a pillow and smacking Fujimaki on the head before huffing and walking back into his kitchen.

"Why are you even comfortable doing that?!" He cried out. "I mean, from what you said, we knew each other, but still!" Oyama covered his face, cheeks blushing even darker when he finally filled the pitcher and put a few tea packets into it, and let it sit to soak in the teas goodness.

"Well, we were friends, so why can't we be now?" The dark haired man asked, looking up at Oyama who walked back into the room. He gave him a small pouty face that was exponentially cute to Oyama, who looked away again, cheeks fully red as he beat the taller man with the same pillow again.

"Dammit, don't make that cute expression." He muttered out and flopped down beside the 'beaten up' Fujimaki. He tossed a glance over at Fujimaki, who had sat up again and was staring over at Oyama, his eyes filled with mischievousness.

"Didn't it occur to you?" He asked, moving over and hovering over Oyama's body. "We could've been lovers, you know." His mouth moved into a smirk as Oyama's eyes widened and he began turning, trying to get away from Fujimaki.

"I-I highly doubt that, b-besides, I'm n-not into men!" Oyama cried out, his expression and eyes failing what he had just stated.

"Sure you aren't. That's why you would look at me and flush like a little school girl with her first crush on a boy." He smirk leaning down and staring into Oyama's eyes. He placed a quick kiss beside Oyama's mouth and sat up again. "Anyways," He began, walking over to Oyama's door and slipping on his shoes. "I suppose that I've been here enough, and told you what you wanted to know." He smirked back at the boy who was still red-faced and laying on the couch, looking at the wall. "Well, are you coming to say goodbye or not?" He asked, smirking over at Oyama.

He stood up, apologizing again before walking over to Fujimaki and bowing to him. "Bye." He stated, his eyes closed, as he was too embarrassed to look Fujimaki in the eyes. The tall man took the opportunity to kiss the boy chastely on the lips before walking through the thresh hold of the door. Oyama flushed and opened his eyes, looking stunned at Fujimaki's boldness.

"See ya, and don't expect that to be the last time either." Fujimaki said, walking away with his hand flipped in the air, towards his own apartment. Oyama watched him walk away, and he quickly slammed the door shut, along with slamming his head into the wall for the first time that day.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He muttered to himself, his green eyes closing as he thought of Fujimaki's soft lips on his own only a moment ago. "Where we really...lovers in the afterlife...? No," He shook his head. "Couldn't be true. I'd remember that. But there was something that defiantly happened between us in the afterlife, I just can't think of what it is."

He slammed his head against the wall again, his confusion melting into irritation as he walked into his kitchen, only to find out he had forgot to turn off the water, and the plug was in...flooding his floor.

"God Dammit!"

He quickly got to work turning off the water and draining the sink before tossing towels down and cleaning up the mess of water on his tile.

* * *

Chapter Two is up now! Please enjoy. I enjoyed writing it. I hope to get reviews soon! I hope you all enjoy it! c:

-Bandgeeksarecool3


	3. The Bitch Of Living

A/N: Shit Happens

* * *

The weapons store was busy with customers, considering that it was nearly hunting season. It was buzzing like a hive of bees in the summer, surrounding sunflowers and taking the sweet nectar back into their home. Though, it didn't smell like sweet sweet honey. No, it smelled of sweaty, men who may or may not already be covered in blood from hunting in their earlier years.

Oyama had to stop himself from gagging at the retched smell. He hated the smell of blood, though he could _barely_ handle the sight of it. It had taken him a lot of practice just to get used to the sight. He didn't know how he had practiced though, for he never liked blood as a child, and he didn't know why he could handle it now.

"Ugh..." Oyama sighed as he pulled out one of the Sniper's that was on display for one of the hunters to see. "Is this one good for you?" He asked simply, looking up at the taller man. The man didn't nod, but took it from his hands to examine the Sniper to its full inspection. He had his eyes hooded by his hair and he stood it up on his hand, looking at the length and measuring the weight.

It seemed to be a normal 'this-is-what-hunter-do' thing, but the difference was that he punched Oyama in the face with the butt of the Sniper, his small frame falling back and hitting the wall, having half of the ammunition fall onto his head and knock him slightly out cold. Though he did stand up with the help of Matsushita, and ran out of the door, the bell jingling furiously as his eyes held a pissed emotion in them.

"Get back here you big jerk! Bring back that Sniper!" Oyama was in hot pursuit of the criminal, though he just laughed at Oyama's attempt to make him feel guilty about what he had just done.

He rounded a corner, his lips in an upwards smirk as he looked to an opening where he would be home free to do what he pleased with this Sniper. He'd probably sell it for good money on the Black Market or something, considering he was just a low life that needed money for drugs and what not. His eyes sparkled with achievement as he grabbed onto the railing of one of the apartment buildings balcony's. He smirked as he jumped over it and trudged into the open glass door, frightening the people in said apartment, though he simply ran out through the front door and onto the streets again. Laughter emitted from his mouth as he walked on the concrete and hid the Sniper in his long jacket that he'd been wearing.

"Hey you. I think you've got something that my friend would like back."

The robber turned his head to see a tall, taller then him, man who had black hair and narrowed onyx eyes. They were holding irritation in them as he slowly walked towards the criminal who felt his blood turn cold. They held eye contact for a moment before the robber smirked and sighed.

"And how can you give out such false accusations? Can you prove I have something of your 'friends'?" He smirked wider and narrowed his own eyes. "Or are you just a simple low life, huh?"

The words made something flare up in black haired man's eyes and he took a threatening step forward.

"Well, I think that you and I are about to have a huge problem here, _friend_." He growled out, walking forward again, his eyes paralyzing the robber who didn't know what to do or where to go. The taller man was so threatening while he came towards him, his eyes filled with anger and hatred. "Let me tell you this now. If you ever take something from him again, you will not be lucky enough to go to a hospital with serious injuries."

He cracked his knuckles and swung his fist into the criminal's face, watching him fly backwards and hit the wall with his head. The Sniper Rifle had fallen out of his jacket, considering that it wasn't strapped in. The crack of his nose made the black haired man smile, his eyes still flaring with anger.

"So," He picked up the Sniper, walking to the fallen body of the robber and smacked him in the face with the butt of the Sniper. "This is the pain that he felt when you decided to steal this, you jack ass." He brought the butt back again, slamming it down on the top of his head and watching him fall forward with a cry of pain. "Do you know how pissed I am?" He asked, picking up the shorter man by the collar and pressing him against the wall of the building they were in front of. "Well, do you?"

"N-no..." He breathed out, trying to move his hands up to defend himself. He smacked the criminal's hand's down and growling deeper at him.

"It's because you dared to hurt my precious Oyama." He gripped the collar tighter, punching him in the face one last time before dropping him to the ground and turning around, slinging the Sniper around his shoulders and settling on his back. "Don't you ever let me see you get near him again you dickweed."

The robber only nodded in response before falling unconscious.

* * *

"Owwie..." Oyama moaned out, rubbing his head and turning to look over at Matsushita. "God, what the hell happened...?" Matsushita removed the cold ice pack from Oyama's face and smiled.

"Well, you see, this guy punched you in the face with a Sniper Rifle he had stolen from you. Well, from the store." He explained, turning around to look at the entrance, hearing the bell chime, though they had decided to close the store early to deal with Oyama's injury.

"Excuse me, did you lose this here Sniper Rifle? I found it out there on the ground beside a beaten up asshole."

"Fujimaki!" Oyama cried out, his green eyes glowing slightly from happiness, though his cheeks did flush slightly as he turned his head away again, still not used to the extremely handsome man talking to him.

"Hey there, sweetheart, are you feeling okay?" He asked, laughing as Oyama got more flustered and Matsushita laughed heartily. "Don't throw things at me!" He cried out, dodging the random objects that were being tossed his way in a half-assed manner. Oyama simply huffed in reply, taking the ice pack back from Matsushita.

"Don't call me that then..." He muttered out, standing up and walking over to the Rifle, making sure that it wasn't too damaged, and could be sold to someone else. The Sniper was fine, and that made Oyama smile happily before turning and staring at Fujimaki, his cheeks flushing deeper red. He moved quickly, wrapping his arms around Fujimaki's torso and hugging him tightly. "T-thank you for getting it back unharmed."

Fujimaki smiled and hugged the smaller man back.

"Think nothing of it, sweetheart!" He exclaimed, his grin growing wider as Oyama, once again, began throwing random things at him, yelling that it was embarrassing to call him that. "Anyways," Fujimaki began, getting Oyama's attention again. "What are you doing today?"

Oyama gave him a strange look, but shrugged his shoulders, trying to think of all the things that he may need to do or try to accomplish today. He truly couldn't think of anything, but he decided that he could most likely find something in his boring little apartment.

"I don't think I have anything to do today, but I'm sure I could find something to occupy myself, why do you ask?" Oyama glanced back up to Fujimaki, who was still grinning, but not as wide now. He came over and stood, looming over Oyama before moving his head and neck down by bending his knees.

"Well, would you like to come hang with me today?" He smiled, his eyes closing as he did. "I don't have anything to do, and I'm sure you don't want to be bored~! Plus, you can meet Kaname!"

Oyama flinched at this, shaking his head frantically.

"I-I'll come over, but I d-don't wanna die yet!" He quickly ran behind the counter, squatting to hide his body from any passers by. They'd most likely make fun of him because he always acted so cute. He was tired of people only thinking he was cute.

Fujimaki laughed loudly, holding his stomach as he began wiping tears from his eyes. "She's harmless! I already told you that!" He opened his eyes and walked over to Oyama. "Now come on, I'm not going to scare you with her. She'll love you!"

Oyama frowned, but sighed in defeat as Fujimaki brought Oyama over to the door, preparing to leave for the day.

* * *

Kaname stared intently at Oyama's outstretched hand, sniffing curiously before rubbing her head against his hand. She made a small noise, showing that she found Oyama appealing to her standards. Probably because he was scared shitless, and wasn't even holding his hand out. Fujimaki was. The two of the were sitting on the couch together, Fujimaki sitting back while he had Oyama sitting firmly in his lap. Fujimaki was holding onto Oyama's arm, their hands very near each other, making Oyama just a little more uncomfortable.

"Come on, Fujimaki!" Oyama cried out in disdain, trying to pull his arm free to no avail. "What if she bites me?!" He moved his body back slightly, his back touching his chest before he finally gave in, figuring that their positions would get more awkward if he kept struggling.

"She's not going to bite you, see? She's fine. Hell, I'd say she likes ya."

"Yeah, she'd like to eat me!"

Oyama felt his arm free, and he pulled it back quickly, feeling Fujimaki lean back before tossing Oyama onto his back. Their eyes met and Oyama flushed again, feeling his body heat up at the position. He looked away from Fujimaki's eyes and flailed, moving their bodies until they fell onto the floor, Oyama straddling Fujimaki and crying out how these awful things always make it look worse for him.

"Oh come now, I think that you look great like this~" Fujimaki said, smiling before sitting up and hugging Oyama, pressing his face into the front of smaller boys button up, light grey shirt. He smiled again, taking in his scent. "You smell nice, sweetheart~"

Oyama bumped his fist against Fujimaki's head, getting a small cry from him before he let go, laughing that his 'sweetheart' was so mean to him.

"Sweetheart, is not my name!" He cried out, standing up and huffing before falling onto the couch, considering that Kaname made another noise that startled him. "God, you see! She wants me dead!" Fujimaki laughed again but stood up, helping Oyama to his feet.

"Come on, she's just fond of you already." He smiled down at him before leaning down and kissing beside his lips again. "Anyways, it's getting kind of late. You can stay here if you want, or you can go home, it's your choice."

At that moment, a loud crash of thunder and lightning split outside, causing Oyama to fall back. He turned, grabbing onto the closest thing to him. Which was Fujimaki. He shoved his face into the taller mans shirt and jacket, crying out in small fear before holding him tighter.

"I-i suppose one night here w-would be fine." He said, voice shaking. Another crash of thunder happened and Oyama jumped up, wrapping his legs around Fujimaki's body. "Don't make me leave." Fujimaki smiled at him and nodded.

"I won't. Hell, when you look like this," He moved his face down to meet Oyama's eyes, and smiled at the cuteness. "I don't think I'd let you leave. You're too damn adorable for your own good." Oyama flushed, hitting Fujimaki again before punching him upside the head and walking away to the other room, though he wasn't sure what was in there. "Hey, come back!"

Oyama turned the corner, smacking his head into Fujimaki's chest. "Come back, he says." He frowned up at Fujimaki, who simply shrugged and pulled him into his bedroom.

"Well, it's time to relax and go to sleep." He walked over to his bed, removing his shirt and pants, pulling on some pyjama pants and climbing under the covers. "Well...? Ya comin'?"

Oyama nodded, though he flushed. "I don't have any clothes here, though!"

Fujimaki threw a pair of pyjama pants at him and smiled. "There, use those."

"And change in front of you?!" He cried out. "I don't think so!"

Fujimaki laughed. "Oh come on! Just change, I'll look away."

"Fine, just..." He motioned his hand for him to turn. He himself turned away and took off his shirt, unbuttoning it and keeping on the short-sleeved under shirt he had on. A wolf whistle interrupted his thoughts, and he turned around, jumping on Fujimaki, nearly smothering him with a pillow. "Dammit, let me change in peace!" He laughed though, and stood up again, taking off his slacks and putting on the overly large pyjama pants, and tightening them around his waist. "I swear, if you try anything else-!"

Fujimaki pulled him into bed, smiling and laughing while pulling the covers over both of them. "Oh shush, or I will try something." He wrapped his arms around Oyama, nuzzling him close.

"Who said I wanted to spoon?!" He cried out. Another crash of thunder went off, causing Oyama's body to shove closer to Fujimaki's as he cried out again.

"The thunder told me so, sweetheart."

"Dammit! My name is not sweetheart!"

* * *

Chapter three. Yeah. Enjoy please. c:

-Bandgeeksarecool3


	4. All That's Known

A/N: Shit Happens

* * *

A soft breath infiltrated Oyama's sleep, and he turned his head slightly, feeling the breath on his shoulder. His green eyes opened slightly and all he noticed with two, tiny onyx eyes, that looked way to close together staring back at him. Two. Tiny. Onyx. Eyes.

Two. Tiny.

"AH!" Oyama jumped up, tossing Fujimaki off of his own bed in a haste. His eyes were holding fear as he looked at Kaname, who was sitting and being a raccoon on his lap, her eyes laughing at how she scared him so much. It was like she knew she could do whatever she wanted to him.

"Jesus!" Fujimaki said, laying on the floor, his covers hanging halfway off and covering a small portion on his built chest. His pyjama pants were pulled up slightly, showing off one of his legs while he refused to open his eyes. "What the hell kind of dream did you just wake up from, sweetheart?"

"Stop calling me that!" He yelled out, turning around. He held confusion in his eyes for a moment before looking off the bed at Fujimaki's sprawled out body. "Oh...sorry, I didn't mean to kick you off..." He muttered softly to himself before leaning over and pulling Fujimaki into a sitting position. "Are you okay?"

Fujimaki just grinned, standing up and stretching, secretly letting Oyama oogle at his muscles. It felt damn good to have such a cute looking man staring at you and flushing at _just_ your naked torso. "Is there something you like, sweetheart?" He grinned as Oyama pushed him back onto the floor, tossing a pillow into his face.

"Stop that! My name is not sweetheart! It's Oyama!" He cried out, his mouth frowning as he huffed, crossing his arms and sitting on the bed. "Why do you keep calling me that anyways? I'm not a girl..."

"No, but you get flustered like one. Plus it's a pet name!" He smiled again, sitting up and putting his arms on the side of his bed, looking up Oyama's body. It was tiny and slim, and looked ever so smooth. "Hey, if you don't like sweetheart, can I call you my Uke?" He smiled again.

"Well, what does that even mean?" Oyama asked, turning his flushed face towards Fujimaki. He grinned again, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Well it means easily flustered." He spoke. 'Which isn't too far from the truth.' He grinned to himself again. "So how about it? Will you be my Uke?"

Oyama glanced at him, not exactly sure whether or not he should believe him, though he sighed and shook his head lightly. "I suppose. As long as you stop calling me sweetheart. It just sounds really weird, considering we're both guys and all..."

Fujimaki laughed at his statement, getting a strange glance from the smaller man. "It's just that you still refuse to accept that you're into me is all. By hinting that you're not gay." He grinned again. "Believe me, just accept it and move on with your life. Things will go much smoother."

Oyama flushed and glared in his direction. "I-i just..." Oyama stopped, seeing Fujimaki stand up and begin walking towards him. He grabbed Oyama's chin, moving it upwards before kissing him softly on the mouth.

"We both know that you like me." He stated again. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Rejection."

Fujimaki smiled staring down into Oyama's eyes.

"I already told you that our fates have entwined us, Oyama. I feel that it's more than friendship, on both of our sides." He leaned down and kissed him again before Oyama could realize that he had actually said his name. He moved away, nuzzling his nose against Oyama's and he held him closely. Oyama closed his eyes, taking in the scent of Fujimaki, and suddenly feeling his mind become muddled with thoughts and memories.

* * *

_There was blood. So much of it littering the ground. It was frightening, and Oyama was breathing heavily, keeping his Sniper at bay with him. He turned around, his eyes scanning the area surrounding him. He smiled as a he noticed a silhouette standing tall in the distance, their weapon down as they looked around. _

_It seemed that finally the battle was over. And it wasn't even Angel who was bad. Err...Kanade, that is._

_"Oyama!" The taller one called out, smiling and waving his hand towards the boy. "Oyama, you're safe!" He ran, hugging the boy into his chest and muffling himself into his soft red-brown hair. "I'm so glad...I thought that something would happen to you." He moved away, keeping Oyama's arms firmly in his grasp._

_"Where is everybody else...?" The boy asked timidly, his eyes scanning again. "Fujimaki, where did the others go? The battle's over, we can move on. But where are the others?" His green eyes held confusion, and he looked deeply into Fujimaki's eyes. They held understanding and sadness. "They...they're gone, aren't they...?" Fujimaki nodded, and Oyama moved closer, holding Fujimaki tight in his grasp. "Then why? What are you still doing here? You should've gone on with them..."_

_Fujimaki just shook his head and smiled sadly. "I couldn't leave without helping you first, Oyama. I needed to make sure that you didn't get too hurt. I couldn't go on without you here with me, anyways." He felt Oyama move, pressing his lips firmly against the taller man's._

_"Thank you, Fujimaki." He said, moving away and wrapping his arms around Fujimaki's shoulders. "Thank you...I love you. I love you, Fujimaki." He cried out into Fujimaki's shirt, staining it with tears, though it didn't matter now.  
_

_Fujimaki pulled Oyama closer. "I've been waiting a long time for you to say that, Oyama." Green eyes stared into Onyx. He leaned down and kissed Oyama. The lips were soft and warm, but the soft wind after was cold and unbearable._

_Oyama's eyes opened and he looked around, tears spilling from his eyes as he waited to be taken into Fujimaki's arms again, though it didn't happen this time. This time, he was gone, and Oyama cried out in loss and pain. But he felt something warm grow in his heart, a voice speaking in his ears._

_'Don't forget me, sweetheart. I love you.'_

_Oyama's heart beat once. Twice. And then, the wind screamed into the area, filling it with emptiness. The clearing was clear. And left in it's place was the wet stain of a tear left on the ground._

* * *

Oyama opened his eyes, staring up at Fujimaki. His heart pounded slightly. "F-fujimaki...?" He asked, staring into his eyes. "What was that?"

Fujimaki stared at him and grinned largely. "You must've finally remembered what happened before we moved on." His eyes filled with happiness. Oyama simply nodded in response. "I'm so glad..." He pulled him tighter against himself.

"S-so you weren't lying..." He muttered out, glancing away as Fujimaki leaned back, falling to the floor and sitting down, bringing Oyama down into his chest. "Y-you and I r-really were..." He flushed deeper and buried his face into Fujimaki's chest.

"We nearly were." He said, moving Oyama's chin up. He smirked slightly. "God, you're adorable when you blush Oyama."

"Hey! You just sa-"

Fujimaki silenced him by kissing him tenderly. Pressing their lips together and moving them slightly along each other in a timid fashion. The two were silently kissing each other, hearts beating erratically. Fujimaki pulled away, staring into the lidded eyes of Oyama.

"Shh. You didn't hear me say that, my little Uke." He nuzzled his nose against Oyama's and smiled softly. "It's true. I love you."

Oyama blushed again. "Matsushita's going to think I'm crazy, falling for a guy I pretty much 'actually' met about two days ago." He sighed softly leaning into Fujimaki.

"Eh, he'll be fine." Fujimaki smiled. "So, do you have to work today?" Oyama looked over to the clock and nearly screamed.

He had to be in work in twenty minutes. And he wasn't even dressed.

"Crap!" He cried out, standing up and frantically putting on his clothing before running to the door. "Don't distract me next time!"

Fujimaki laughed out, standing up and walking out his door, not caring that he was only wearing pyjama bottoms. "Hey, wait for me and I'll take you there." He pointed at his motorcycle and smiled as Oyama nodded, and fixed his shirt.

"Let's go." He put his helmet on Oyama, though kissed him before doing so, getting a rile from Oyama.

"Dammit, stop being so flirty with me!"

"But I'm your boyfriend now, so what's the matter?"

Oyama huffed in reply, deciding it'd be better to just get to work than argue with Fujimaki. His Fujimaki. This made Oyama smile under the helmet.

"I love you." He whispered into the helmet and held around Fujimaki's waist. Fujimaki just revved up the motorcycle and drove to the weapons store Oyama worked at, though he felt that Oyama said something meant for him.

* * *

Chapter four! :D Please enjoy~ And love it. Whoop. Review pluze?

-Bandgeeksarecool3


	5. The Guilty Ones

A/N: Shit Happens

* * *

The bell chimed and Oyama looked up from behind the glass case. He smiled gently, keeping his usual persona as the customer walked up and began gazing past him at the walls. He began naming out the weapons before smiling as he turned his head towards a simple Hand Gun. His eyes were holding happiness as he reached his hand out and stroked the metal of the weapon.

"This looks like it should be safe enough." He said, smiling as he turned towards Oyama.

He had blue hair and blue eyes to match. They were a dazzling color. He also had a lopsided grin on his face as he turned around, watching a girl with pink hair run in through the door and glare at him.

"Found you!" She cried out, running up and hitting the top of his head. "Don't run off like that! You know I shouldn't be running right now..." The blue haired man smiled at her and ruffled her hair before kissing her forehead.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure that our family has extra protection." He smiled softly and touched her stomach. "Especially for little Kai." Oyama watched the girl pout cutely and smack him again.

"That won't be for a while now!" She cried out, turning to Oyama and smiling happily while waving.

Oyama waved back and looked to the blue haired man again, who was turning back to him and holding up the Hand Gun.

"How much will this be?" He asked, holding the girl around her waist and smiling fondly as she complained to herself while punching him in the arm softly.

"That'll be 15,000 yen, please." Oyama smiled, grabbing the gun and putting it in a case and putting a holster in it just in case that would be needed. The blue haired man smiled and took out his wallet, handing Oyama the money before taking the case.

"Thank you very much." He said, turning away, holding the pink haired woman's hand. She began complaining to him again, though he swiftly kissed her, pulling her to the door. "Don't think about it, Yui. I want to keep both of you as safe as possible. Now let's go home and get some lunch made!" He grinned, pulling the woman named Yui out the door as she yelled incoherrent words at her lover.

Oyama smiled to himself, looking out the door at the couple. "They sure look happy together..." He mumbled to himself, flushing as he thought of Fujimaki and himself just yesterday morning when he was nearly late for work. He flushed deeper, thinking of Fujimaki's lips kissing his once again. Man, he really was into guys, wasn't he. Oyama shook his head of the thoughts, realizing he was never really into anyone. 'Maybe it was because I was waiting to meet Fujimaki again...' He thought to himself, leaning on the counter and smiling dreamily as he thought of the taller, built man.

"Hey, Oyama! Don't be slacking off!" Matsushita yelled out, laughing as Oyama jumped up at the sound, slamming his face down against the glass case. He laughed again at this, walking over and helping Oyama stand straight again. "Would you want tall dark and handsome to see you like this?" He asked, smirking at Oyama's flushing face. He moved away, patting Oyama's back before going back to beside the counter and fixing where the weapons should be, considering some people were inconsiderate.

"Don't tease me about my Seme..." Oyama whined out.

"Your Seme?" Matsushita said, looking at Oyama. 'I didn't know he knew what that meant...' He grinned again. "So I suppose you're his Uke?" He grinned as Oyama's jaw dropped.

"How did you know?!" Matsushita smirked again.

"Let's just say I know what certain words mean." He grinned. "So when did this happen?"

"Yesterday..." Oyama muttered out, thinking of when Fujimaki had told him to call him Oyama's Seme.

* * *

_"Hey, before you go in!" Fujimaki yelled out, smiling and pulling Oyama back beside the motorcycle. _

_"What is it?" He asked worridly, his eyes filled with worry as well. "Did I do something wrong?"_

_Fujimaki laughed. "No, no. I just wanted to ask you something." He pulled him closer and nuzzled his cheek. "Since you're my Uke, I want to be your Seme. Is that alright with you?" He smiled as Oyama looked relieved back at him._

_"Y-yeah...I suppose that's alright, Fuji-"_

_"Seme." He inturrupted. "I am your Seme now."_

_Oyama nodded. "O-okay..." He flushed, still not used to the close contact that they were having. "M-my Seme..."_

_Fujimaki smiled and pushed him gently towards the door. "Now, go do your job, my little Uke. Seme loves you~" Oyama flushed again, looking back at him before running to the door and opening it, walking in just before he was late._

* * *

"Why do you ask?" He spoke, looking over to the taller man. He jsut smirked at Oyama.

"No reason. No reason at all..." He went on with his business, fixing the weapons and humming random music to himself, setting up the weapons in their appropriete places.

Oyama just sighed and shook his head at Matsushita's random question and went back to paying attention to the door. His eyes looked through the glass and he smiled fondly at Fujimaki, who was standing in his usual place again. He waved at the tall man, his cheeks flushing a soft tint of red as Fujimaki winked at him, waving back. He blew a kiss as well, making Oyama break their eye contact and fidget sheepishly. He really didn't know what to do.

"So have you two fornicated yet?" Matsushita asked, coming up from behind Oyama. The smaller man jumped, turning his head towards the tall man and he punched him weakly in the chest.

"NO!" He yelled out, cheeks flaring red as he began yelling obscanities at Matsushita. "We won't be having that anytime soon!" He cried out, turning his head from the tall man to see Fujimaki through the window, still in his place, but smirking; his eyes laughing with humor. Oyama frowned at him, but flushed when he blew another kiss to him, and mouthing the words, 'You're so cute, little Uke~'

Oyama turned to Matsushita to see him laughing and giving a thumbs up to Fujimaki.

"Did he tell you to do this?!" Oyama cried out, frowning and punching Matsushita again. He just grinned wider, his body laughing more as he looked at Oyama's angered face. "I swear, I just get to know the guy, and you and him are already best friends, it seems!" Oyama fumed, pushing away from Matsushita before sticking his tongue out cutely at Fujimaki.

Fujimaki pouted cutely, turning his head before running across the street to the weapons shop. He opened the door, hearing the bell chime and he rushed up to Oyama. "Oh come on! What'd I do?" He pouted cutely and leaned on the counter. "All I did was laugh slightly." He pouted furthur.

"This guy," He pointed to Matsushita. "And you." He pointed too Fujimaki. "Something's going on, that I don't know about. Have you guys know each other more than I've known?" He asked, eyebrows raised as he looked between the two. They smiled at each other.

"Well..." Matsushita smiled. "We have." He smiled as Oyama punched him again.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get you to notice me, without being too forward about it." Fujimaki explained, moving his face towards Oyama's and kissing his lips softly. "How about I take you on a date?" He suggested. "To make up for lying to you."

Oyama frowned but sighed looking into Fujimaki's onyx eyes. "Fine...but it better be great." He turned and punched Matsushita again. "I won't forgive you so easily. I've known you forever, and you're such a meanie doing this to me!" He turned to Fujimaki. "And you too...but at least you're making it up to me." He turned and began to wipe off the counter.

"Well, how about tomarrow night?" He suggested, smiling at Oyama. He just nodded in response. Fujimaki smiled and kissed his lips softly. "Thanks, little Uke. Seme loves you~"

He turned, walking out the door and waving at Oyama, who was busy smashing his embarrassed face against the counter.

* * *

Chapter five. Enjoy. Reviews?

-Bandgeeksarecool3


	6. The Mirror-Blue Night

A/N: Shit Happens

* * *

A ringing woke Oyama up. His eyes were slightly heavy with sleep, as he didn't have such an easy time sleeping, considering he lived alone in his apartment and always feared that something would happen and he would end up dying. He sighed. He hated being such a wimp.

Getting up and stretching, he walked over to his phone which was erupting the ringing noise, and he glared at it for a moment before picking it up.

"Hello?" He asked sleepily, his mind still wishing to be back in his dreamland where he and Fujimaki were...let's just say they were having a good time. He waited a moment, and didn't hear a reply. He sighed, ready to hang up the phone when he heard something on the other end. A small raccoon like noise; and it wouldn't stop. "Fujimaki! I swear, if you're doing this to scare me!" He screamed into the phone. "I will not go on a date with you!" A loud noise, sounding like someone falling happened in the background.

"Kaname! How the hell did you get me phone!?" Oyama heard Fujimaki in the background. A shuffling happened and soon he heard Fujimaki breathing heavily on the other end. "Hello?" He asked out. "Sorry for that. I didn't know raccoon could use phones." He huffed out. "Sorry if you can't understand me, I'm getting ready...anyways...who is this?"

Oyama felt the sweatdrop protruded from the back of his head as he smiled slightly.

"This is your Uke..." He spoke, listening to Fujimaki gasp.

"Dammit Kaname! I wanted to be the first to call him!" Oyama heard another rustling noise before Fujimaki came back on the line. "Sorry for that." Oyama could hear him smile through the phone. "So, I need you to dress in a suit for today. Do you have one?"

Oyama at first nodded, then smacked his forehead, realizing that Fujimaki couldn't see him. Or could he? Oyama figured Fujimaki would put cameras in his house to watch him sleep. He wouldn't put it past him. "Yeah, I have one. Does it need to be a certain color?"

"No, just a suit that looks good on you." Oyama knew he was smirking now. "Anything looks good on you though~" Oyama scoffed at his words, about to say that he didn't, but Fujimaki stopped him. "You do to me. And that's what matters. So, I'll be coming over at four. I want you ready to go, and then, I'm sweeping you off your feet. It'll be the best date you'll ever have."

"It'll be the first date I've ever had..." Oyama muttered mainly to himself.

"Well, then I'll make sure that it'll be one of the best days of your life~" Fujimaki said as he yelled some obscenities in the background. "Kaname! Stop messing with my shit!" A louder yell escaped, forcing Oyama to move the phone from his ear. "God, fucking penis!" He yelled as a loud crash came from the other side. "KANAME!"

"Ummm, do you need to go?" Oyama asked quietly. "You can always call back, you know."

"Yeah, thanks my little Uke~" He said happily before making a kissing noise. "I'll see you soon enough anyways~ Love you~" Fujimaki hung up quickly, leaving Oyama in a frowning state.

"I wanted to say it back..." He mumbled to himself before sighing and hanging up the phone.

* * *

Oyama walked into his small walk in closet and looked around at his clothing. There was one suit that he owned. It was white with a black shirt and a white tie. It looked very nice, and looked even nicer on him. He would know, he'd wore it once before. He reached up, grabbing onto the hanger and setting it up on the knob of his door.

He first went over to his bathroom, located near his room, and showered. It only took a few moment, and even though Fujimaki said he always smelled nice, he still was hesitant. He washed off his body and hair before stepping out and drying off. Walking over to his dresser, he pulled out a pair of clean boxers and a nice clean white tank top before slipping them on and looking back at the suit that was still hanging, waiting for him to put it on.

"What time is it?" He asked himself, walking over to the clock and glancing at it. It read that is was nearly one. He shrugged and walked over to the suit. "I'll put that on in an hour." He said to himself, yawning again and cracking his slightly sore muscles. He walked out of the room, glancing around his slightly small apartment and smiled to himself. He was going on a date with the one person he found attractive. "Would it be too early to say that I'm in...love?" He flushed and smiled softly to himself. "No, considering that we knew each other when we were dead, and I still felt the same for him."

Oyama hummed happily and to himself and walked out of his room and out into the hallway. Looking out of his window, he smiled at the nice looking day, though he could tell that it was slightly windy, which was just fine for him. He loved the weather when it was so nice and sunny, yet windy, just so it wasn't too hot. He stretched again, and watched people pass by the window to his apartment. They were off playing with each other, or just talking while walking beside each other.

One in particular caught Oyama's eye, and he watched the tall man with brown hair walking beside a much shorter girl with long whitish hair. They were holding hands and leaning against each other while they were talking and laughing about some random thing that must've been funny to them. They looked perfect together, and he noticed a shorter boy following them. He couldn't hear what he said, but he didn't look happy, though the girl turned and simply pulled the tall man closer to her before running away with his hand still in hers. Oyama laughed at them and walked back to his room, deciding that he had seen enough.

"What to do now...?" He asked himself. His mind was slightly fuzzy and he walked over to his suit which was still hanging up. "Should I just put this on now?" He asked himself another question. He sighed and picked it up, quickly putting on the pants and the black shirt before buttoning it up. He stuffed the bottom of the shirt in his pants before button and zipping them up. They looked so nice and contrasted together and Oyama smiled as he glanced in the mirror. "Darn, I look snazzy." He smiled to himself and turned, fully buttoning up the shirt and pulling up the collar. He wrapped the tie around his neck and put it in place before looking over to the jacket. He took another look in the mirror before nodding to himself. He really did look good. And that made him smile a little more.

A ringing sound diverted his attention from the mirror, and Oyama walked over to his phone. He looked at it for a moment before picking it up. "Hello?"

"Hey there Oyama!" Matsushita greeted to him before going on with his sentence. "I was wondering, since you're going on a date with tall dark and handsome tonight, if you'd like me to come and clean up your place for you, in case he might come over, you, for later activities."

Oyama, being so innocent didn't understand what he meant by 'later activities' and simply responded with an 'okay, sounds great!'. Matsushita laughed and said that he'd be over for the spare key in a few minutes.

* * *

It had been almost three hours later after Oyama gave Matsushita his spare key to his house. Sure, he had trusted that Matsushita would clean up his house, but he still didn't understand what he meant by 'later activities'. It still made him ponder, though he decided to ignore it, and walk back into his room to think. He decided that it really didn't matter too much, and he would just trust that his best friend would do what needed to be done, and then maybe Fujimaki would like him even more that he had a clean home.

The clock read out that it was now almost three forty five, and Oyama let out a small sigh. Was he truly ready for a date with Fujimaki? Sure he was. He was just too damned scared at what might happen. What if he messes up? What if he-

The doorbell rang interrupting Oyama's thoughts, and he quickly put on his suit jacket and walked to the door, a small blush forming on his face as he thought of how silly he must look in this. He'd only ever worn it to a wedding, and that was almost a year ago. Now, he must look silly, going out in a suit, with a man no less. But then again, most people guessed that Oyama was indeed into men, and they never yelled at him for it.

He sighed softly and opened the door, surprised to see a bouquet of assorted flowers in front of his eyes. He blinked slowly at them before looking up and seeing Fujimaki smiling sweetly behind them.

"You look extremely handsome, my little Uke~" He said behind the flowers and smiling wider. He was standing tall in blue suit pants and a blue suit vest while the suit jacket was in his left hand, tossed slightly over his shoulder. He was wearing a white shirt underneath, and he didn't have a tie on. The first three buttons were undone, showing off some of his collar skin, but it seemed to fit him.

"God, does it seem to fit him..." Oyama mumbled out to himself, his mouth slightly open as he stared over his body before their eyes met.

"Does it, now?" Fujimaki laughed softly before moving near Oyama and kissing him softly. "Thank you, though. I thought that I looked kind of silly without the tie, but you make me feel much better~" He fully stood up and admired Oyama's flushed face. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, moving Oyama to the side before walking in. "Though, I'd like to put these in water first, that is, if it's okay with you?"

Oyama nodded and walked into his kitchen, grabbing a flower vase from underneath the sink. He filled it with water, and placed it on the table before taking the array of flowers and setting them in the vase and smelling them. They smelled so sweet and lovely.

"What are these?" He asked, looking over to Fujimaki.

"Flowers."

Oyama frowned at the blunt answer and sighed. "I meant, what kind are they? And what are they for in the first place?" Fujimaki smiled at Oyama before walking behind him and leaning over Oyama's smaller frame. He began point out the flowers and naming off which each one was.

"These ones," He pointed to an array of pure white flowers and looked down at Oyama. "Are Arbutus's*." Oyama nodded and looked back to the vase as Fujimaki moved his finger. "These," He touched a yellow flower that had an orange flower like thing protruding from it "Are Daffodil's**." And smiled as Oyama leaned over and touched the same one as Fujimaki. He ran his hand over Oyama's and moved it to an array of gorgeous light blue flowers that were mixed in with the small white ones. "These ones are Forget Me Not's***." He smiled and kissed Oyama's lips before he grazed his hand over a single pink flower. "And this one, is a Pink Camellia****."

Oyama smiled and looked up, quickly pecking Fujimaki on the lips. "Thank you..." He mumbled out softly before smelling the flowers once again. "They're gorgeous."

He smiled at Oyama and nuzzled his cheek softly. "I figured that they suited you well." He grinned wider. "Look at me, trying to be a gentleman and buying you flowers that suit your image." Oyama flushed at him before letting out an 'offended' noise and punching him slightly in the chest.

Fujimaki simply laughed and entwined their fingers before pulling him to the front door. He smiled and locked the door before turning to Oyama and setting him up on his motorcycle. "Don't look so upset~" He said, putting the helmet on Oyama before blowing him a kiss through it. "Now, let's go~ You're going to love the date." He grinned stupidly. "I hope so at least."

Fujimaki got on and Oyama wrapped his arms around the slim mans waist. They speed off past their apartments and to where Fujimaki had set up reservations for the two of them.

* * *

Oyama looked around the fancy restaurant, his green eyes stunned at how nice it looked. In the center of the whole place was a giant ice statue of a sea horse riding, what seemed to be a kind of small wave underneath it's tail. It was clear, and yet Oyama could see every detail that was used on the figure.

"Wow..." He breathed out, smiling up at Fujimaki, who was simply staring into Oyama's irises, and waiting for him to say something. "This is really nice...how much was this?"

Fujimaki smiled and shook his head. "It doesn't matter, as long as you have a good time." Oyama frowned and sighed.

"Alright...but you at least have to tell me how you got reservations at such a fancy place."

"I've got some friends," He grinned and moved his hands onto the table, scooting them over until they grabbed onto Oyama's. "Now, you tell me something."

Oyama rose his eyebrow, but nodded to Fujimaki to continue. "And what is it that you want to know?"

Fujimaki grinned and shrugged. "I don't know, just something about you." He said, his lopsided smile getting the best of Oyama and making him smile softly. "Wait! I know!" He exclaimed out, grabbing Oyama's hands harder. "Have you ever liked anyone?"

Oyama gave Fujimaki a stupid look before laughing softly and shaking his head. "No, I haven't. I guess I've always just been waiting for that special someone..." He looked up to Fujimaki and kissed his lips. "And it seems to me that you may be the one..."

Fujimaki had red tinting across his face and he kissed Oyama's forehead. "Good. I was hoping that no one else would take you away from me. It'd break my heart if they did." He leaned down and kissed Oyama on the lips, pressuring hard against them as he leaned over the table and held his hands tighter.

Oyama felt his heart pound hard in his chest as he kissed Fujimaki back. It was slightly awkward as Fujimaki's tongue licked softly at Oyama's lips. He parted them and felt Fujimaki's tongue touch his. Another shockwave hit him, and he gasped softly, tightening his eyes closed. A warm liquid fire was filling the pit of his stomach as Fujimaki pulled closer, touching Oyama's face. The two of them were lost in their own world of lips, tongue and love, so they didn't notice the very flushed waitress coming up to them and looking towards the wall.

"Am I intruding on something?" She asked softly, getting a loud gasp from Oyama as he quickly pulled away and hid his face in his menu, still not sure of what he should order. To be honest, he hadn't been paying attention to what was on the menu.

"S-sorry!" He mumbled out, smiling sheepishly. "I haven't been paying attention to the menu."

Fujimaki smiled at the waitress and just shook his head slightly. "I'm sure it's fine, my sweetheart Uke." He stated, moving his much larger fingers between Oyama's, and kissing the knuckles tenderly. "Anyways," He looked to the waitress as Oyama fumed and flushed silently to himself. "Just get us your finest dishes please. The price doesn't matter, as long as it tastes great and looks good."

She nodded, walking away, her face still flushed as she went to order the best dishes and get them set up and ready.

Fujimaki laughed sweetly at Oyama, who looked very 'upset' at the nickname that had come back. Fujimaki simply kissed him softly and pressed his lips gently against Oyama's.

* * *

It had been more than two and a half hours after Oyama and Fujimaki had arrived at the restaurant, and the two had decided to take a walk through the park that was near the fancy restaurant. It was beautiful outside, and Oyama loved the feel of Fujimaki's hand entwined with his. It made his heart flutter. The walk wasn't very long, only a few minutes, as it was getting darker outside. The wind ruffled Oyama's hair, and he turned to look at Fujimaki, who now had on his suit jacket. He squeezed his hand and stopped moving, waiting for Fujimaki to look back at him. Fujimaki turned and looked to Oyama, smiling before moving back and standing tall in front of Oyama.

"Is there something you want to do here?" He asked, leaning closer to Oyama.

He flushed, but leaned up closer on the tips of his toes. "I've always wanted to be kissed while the sun was setting..." He admitted, pressing his lips hard against Fujimaki's. The two of them stayed in that position for a moment until Oyama moved away and smiled gleefully. "You make my life better, Fujimaki." He said, kissing him again. "I mean, my Seme..." Fujimaki simply smiled and pulled him into a hug before they walked back to the motorcycle and rode back home.

* * *

Oyama gaped at his apartment as he walked through the doors. There were petals of flowers scattered on the floor. There were roses and lilly petals, along with other random petals scattered.

"What is this?" He asked out and looked to Fujimaki, only to be silenced by a kiss and pressed against the wall.

Their tongues touched again, making Oyama shiver without noticing. He could feel the liquid fire igniting once again, and he let out a small noise of appreciation to Fujimaki for being so good with his mouth. He could feel Fujimaki's tongue tracing every nick and corner of his mouth as he tried opening wider. Fujimaki let out a small hum and pressed his body fully against Oyama's. There was something happening, and Oyama knew it. He felt the air thicken with some emotion that he wasn't really used to. One he didn't truly know, but what he did know was that he wanted to follow it. And so he did. He pressed his body fully against Fujimaki's, and moved his hands, gripping them in his hair while he furiously kissed his boyfriend. It felt good to call him that. Oyama moaned softly as Fujimaki nibbled his lower lip and moved his hands down, gripping onto his hips and pressing his against Oyama's.

They pulled away, and Oyama looked up into Fujimaki's eyes. They were filled with love and want, and Oyama could only imagine that his looked the same. He pressed his head against Fujimaki's chest as he took off Oyama's tie, and unbuttoned the top buttons, taking off the suit jacekt as well. Lips descended upon his neck, and began pressing soft kisses to the warm flesh. Oyama jumped slightly, feeling Fujimaki grip his hips tighter and pressing further, while he bit down on the soft flesh of his neck. He mewled out a soft moan and grabbed onto Fujimaki's back.

He flushed as he felt 'Fujimaki' pressing against his abdomen as he kissed and suckled along his neck. It felt so good, and Oyama clawed his fingers into the suit jacket that Fujimaki himself still had on.

Fujimaki pulled away and looked longingly into Oyama's eyes. "We should take this to a place where we could lay down." He spoke, his voice much deeper than it had been. "I wouldn't want you to fall and get hurt if I failed to catch you." He kissed Oyama's mouth again. "Though you know I would."

Oyama only nodded and pressed close to Fujimaki, his body refusing to move too much. It was too busy complaining that Fujimaki had stopped doing whatever it was that drove Oyama so crazy. Fujimaki leaned down and grabbed Oyama's legs, picking him up as if he were a bride, and began walking to a back room that was slightly cracked. It had the most rose petals in front of it, and when Fujimaki opened the door, Oyama noticed that his bed had silk sheets on it. Candles were lit beside the bed, and Oyama enjoyed the aroma of Spring Water. It was so nice and it fit with what he was doing.

Oyama felt something hit him like a brick wall to the face. This was the 'later activities' that Matsushita was talking about. So he must've done this. Though before Oyama could fully ponder about this, Fujimaki placed him on the bed and kissed him hard again, pressing their heated bodies together, making Oyama forget about everything except for the man with him right then.

* * *

Chapter six! How was it? Reviews...? c:

*- Arbutus means 'I Only Love You'

**-Doffodil means 'You're the Only One'

***Forget Me Not means 'True Love'

****Pink Camellia means 'Longing For You'

-Bandgeeksarecool3


	7. Touch Me

A/N: Sex Happens

* * *

Oyama had forgotten how to breathe. No, it wasn't that. It was that he refused to pull away for something such as air. He was far too busy making mouth love with the man over top of his smaller body. He moaned softly when Fujimaki bit his lower lips and pulled it back, waiting a moment before releasing it and moving his head up to look at Oyama.

"You look absolutely divine~" He whispered out, running the tip of his tongue up the side of Oyama's neck, reaching his earlobe and nibbling softly on it. A small squeak erupted from Oyama, and he grasped Fujimaki's back harder.

"N-no I don't..." He muttered out, gasping out as Fujimaki's bit hard down into his neck. Oyama moved Fujimaki's head to look into his eyes and yell at him, though Fujimaki intercepted him, pressing their mouths together in a hot frenzy of passion.

A soft moan echoed through Fujimaki's mouth, coming from Oyama. He was fidgeting, making Fujimaki nearly laugh a how unused to this he was. How innocent was his little Uke? Another small moan made Fujimaki ignore that question and proceed his ministrations, pleasuring his counterpart. He pressed their tongues harder together, running them along the other and flicking Oyama's lightly. He lightly bite it, pulling it into his own mouth before sucking lightly on it. Oyama arched his back and pressed his body into Fujimaki's, moaning out as he sucked softly on his tongue. Fujimaki moved away, smirking at the flushed and bother man underneath him.

"What's the matter~?" He asked, rubbing his nose against Oyama's exposed neck and kissing it softly. Oyama groaned out in irritation that Fujimaki stopped kissing him. He was far too into it, and he didn't want it to stop. "Did you want me to proceed, my sexy little Uke?" He ran his hands down Oyama's side, then ran them up to the buttons of his shirt. "But first, this needs to go."

Fujimaki quickly unbuttoned the nice shirt, ripping it open when it was finally undone, as well as ripping open Oyama's under shirt, dubbing that he'd buy him a new one another time. He grinned as he looked at the skin, and he leaned down, letting out his tongue to taste the sweet collarbone skin. A soft breath came from Oyama's mouth, and he pulled Fujimaki's body closer to his own, moaning out that it felt good. Fujimaki smiled against his collarbone and nibbled it slightly, running his hands down Oyama's soft, smooth and fit abdomen. He could feel the goosebumps on Oyama's skin, and he lapped his tongue out, tasting the sweet skin more. A loud sigh of ecstasy came out of Oyama's mouth, going straight to Fujimaki's groin. He could feel the intense heat growing inside of him, and he wanted nothing more than to press Oyama down and make him feel good.

"F-fujimaki..." He muttered out, shivering as he watched Fujimaki move his head up and stare into his eyes. They were filled with lust and want, and Oyama moaned softly at the sensation that ran through his body at the sight. "F-fujimaki, I want you to k-keep doing this, please..."

Fujimaki grinned, his eyes squinting with arousal as he nodded, leaning back down and kissing along Oyama's collarbone, pushing the shirt off past his shoulders. Oyama obliged to his silent command, leaning up and taking off the shirts. It was getting far too hot. Fujimaki quickly pushed Oyama down and stared into his eyes before sitting up and undoing his suit jacket. He took it off, staring down as Oyama lay waiting for him to take off his vest and shirt.

"Hurry..." He muttered out, moving his hands up to unbutton the vest. Fujimaki smirked and shooed his hands away before undoing the vest and tossing it aside with his jacket.

"Now, now~" He purred softly. "I'll take my time, just to make you want it more." He grinned and leaned down, licking his lips softly. "You could always beg me, you know~"

Oyama frowned but looked to him with pleading eyes. Fujimaki moved away and unbuttoned his long-sleeved shirt that he hated so much. It was far too itchy and bothersome to wear, but he had to admit, it was worth it.

Fujimaki sat up shirtless, his muscles shining in the candlelight that was in the room. Oyama gaped, his eyes staring over Fujimaki's body, his hands moving up and trying to touch every inch and curve of his body. Fujmaki smiled at the flushing face of Oyama, as he looked up and quickly pulled his hands away, embarrassed. Fujimaki leaned over and kissed Oyama again, pressing their bare chest together. Oyama's heart beat faster, and he fiercely pressed his bruising lips to Fujimaki's, moaning out softly, now getting used to the noises that he was making. Fujimaki grinned softly into the kiss and moved his hands down across Oyama's sides. He got brave, rubbing their bodies together, the sweat that was building up helped them glided easily against each other. Oyama groaned out, feeling 'Fujimaki' again. He moved away from Fujimaki for a moment, feeling himself throb inside of his slacks and boxers. He needed to remove them, and soon. He felt if he didn't, then he would make a mess, and he really didn't want that. Fujimaki looked into Oyama's eyes, noticing that he had something on his mind.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Oyama's mouth. He quickly shook his head and looked down between them.

"N-no! It's just that..." He lost his words for a moment, hoping that Fujimaki would understand what he meant. He sighed happily as he felt Fujimaki's hand wander down to the hem of his slacks. He stared into Oyama's eyes for a moment.

"This is what's bothering you, is it." He stated, leaning closer and kissing along his jaw before setting to work and undoing the button and unzipping the slacks. Oyama moaned softly in reply, lifting his hips as he felt Fujimaki tug, trying to pull the slacks down.

Oyama felt them come off, and he sighed in relief, feeling the restraint on his obvious erection gone. Opening his eyes, he looked at Fujimaki, who decided that Oyama had the right idea. He tossed his own slacks off to the side, not caring if they got wrinkled or not. He pressed their bodies together again, groaning softly at how close the two were, and how near they were to that certain activity. Fujimaki moved his hand down and touched the hem of Oyama's boxers, moving lower and pressuring on Oyama's erection. A breathy sigh escaped Oyama's lips, and he shifted his hips so that Fujimaki would keep touching him. Fujimaki smiled and moved his body down Oyama's, reaching his boxers.

"Well," He began, looking up to Oyama. "It seems you have a problem." He removed Oyama's boxers quickly and tossed them away. "Let me help you~"

Oyama nearly told him not to, but he moaned instead, feeling Fujimaki's hand stroke him thoughtfully. He was grinning like a madman as he watched Oyama shiver under his hand, and he leaned close, kissing the tip of Oyama's erection, getting a flustered squeak out of Oyama. He was staring embarrassedly down at Fujimaki, fidgeting around and moving his hand down to grab at Fujimaki's hair. He pulled him up with weak strength, kissing him hard while he still kept his hand firmly around Oyama. The heat was building up inside of Oyama, and he knew that he wouldn't last long, with, whatever it was that was happening. He was never really sexually interested in doing anything; but now...now was _much_ different. He craved for Fujimaki to go until he couldn't handle it anymore.

To Oyama's irritation, Fujimaki stopped and moved his hand up, caressing Oyama's cheek before kissing him again.

"Why'd you stop..." He groaned out, his body still not used to sitting there all...troubled. He watched as Fujimaki stood up and removed his own boxers, smiling at Oyama when his jaw dropped. He turned his head away quickly and Fujimaki walked back over to the bed.

Oyama crawled slightly on top of Fujimaki, his eyes still virgin to this, as well as his skills. He moved his hand down, running his palm over the hard throbbing flesh that was protruding out of Fujimaki. Oyama flushed as he heard a sharp inhale from Fujimaki, and a low groan afterwards. Oyama flushed deeper and Fujimaki turned his head, kissing him and pushing his hips up as Oyama squeezed his hand slightly around the shaft.

"W-what am I doing...?" He asked softly before removing his hand and pushing at the erection slightly, watching it bob back up and stand at attention. "I've only ever seen my own...and even then I didn't know what to do..." Oyama flushed as Fujimaki chuckled softly, pulling him up into his lap. His erection pressed into Oyama's backside, and he flushed deeper, staring down into Fujimaki's eyes.

"Don't worry, Oyama," He spoke softly, kissing along he chest. "You're doing fine." He moved his head and looked up at Oyama. "But the real question is do you want to go all the way?"

"All the way...?"

Fujimaki nodded and grinded his hips upwards. "I mean this," He moved his hands and gripped at Oyama's backside, pressing his hips further up. "Do you want me to take your virginity?"

Oyama flushed deeply, and nodded slowly.

Fujimaki frowned slightly. "If you don't want to, I won't force you t-"

"NO!" He cried out quickly. "N-no, I really really want this, Fujimaki...please, just take me..."

No more words were needed as Fujimaki rolled over, pushing Oyama on his back and pressed their fully nude bodies together, kissing his lips quickly. "Do you have any lo-" He looked over and smirked, grabbing the bottle of Peach lotion that was sitting in wait to be used. "I see Matsushita already thought way ahead." He grinned, looking down at Oyama who was a fumbling, flushed mess, crying out that he wanted Fujimaki to hurry up. He did, splaying the lotion on his fingers.

He grabbed Oyama's legs, picking them up and putting them overtop of his shoulders, spreading his legs. He leaned down and lapped softly at his lips. "This'll feel awkward at first, so just try to relax."

"How do yo-" Oyama cut off at feeling the single digit press into his behind. He moved around awkwardly for a moment before breathing and relaxing his body.

He decided to ignore the fact that Fujimaki would know this, and he let out a small huff of uncomfortableness. Fujimaki simply kissed along his neck and jaw, trying to get Oyama's mind off of how it felt weird. A moment later, another digit added, scissoring him opening, making Oyama opening his mouth slight pain. He looked into Fujimaki's onyx eyes. They were telling him that he didn't want to hurt him and that it would be over soon enough. Oyama just nodded and waited for Fujimaki to get on with it. When the third finger added, Oyama cried out in pain, clawing his short nails into the tanish skin of Fujimaki's back. All the taller man could do is kiss his lips softly, physically telling him that it was okay and he'd make it all go away.

"I think you're ready," He mumbled, staring at Oyama before removing his fingers. Oyama felt slightly empty, but thought nothing of it as he watched Fujimaki squirt lotion on his hand and then spread it over his own erection, moaning at the touch. Oyama flushed and waited. "This is going to hurt, but just relax and hurt me. Don't think of your pain." Oyama nodded, and Fujimaki pressed their lips together.

In one fluid movement, Fujimaki shoved his erection into Oyama. The smaller man screamed out into his mouth, tears forming in his eyes as he felt the pain flow throughout his body. He shoved them away, though, reminding himself to just ignore his pain and hurt Fujimaki back. Though he didn't want to, Oyama clawed his nails into Fujimaki's back and removed his lips from his, instead biting into his shoulder. He tasted iron in his mouth, and realized that he had broke skin, though Fujimaki didn't say anything about it. They sat in utter silence as Fujimaki waited for Oyama to adjust to having something penetrating him and taking away his virginity. Oyama breathed out softly and removed his mouth from Fujimaki's shoulder, looking up to him and nodding. The single nod was all it took for Fujimaki to slowly pull out, and the pump himself back in.

Oyama fidgeted once again, still not used to the feeling, but getting over it, finding slight pleasure in the movement. He moaned softly as Fujimaki moved his head lower and licked the tip of his erection. He moved his hips upwards, meeting Fujimaki with his thrust. It felt extremely good, and Oyama moaned again, arching his back slightly, trying his damnedest to push Fujimaki further inside of him. He had never felt anything like this, and though it was weird at first, he knew that he was a moaning withering mess now. He had to be. Fujimaki was groaning softly, his thrusts gradually moving faster as Oyama's moans got louder by the moment. It was so hot, and Oyama pressed his hips upwards with Fujimaki again. That moment, he hit something inside of Oyama, making the smaller man arching his back.

"F-fujimaki!" He cried out, some sort of sex drug pushing into his system and taking over his whole mind. He cried out his name over and over again as he felt Fujimaki aim for that spot and hit it spot on each time. Their hips grew slightly erratic, especially Oyama's. He could feel something building up in his lower stomach, and he shoved his hips upwards, crying out to Fujimaki. Fujimaki smiled and kissed his lips hard, moving his hand so that it was around Oyama's erection, and stroking thoughtfully at the throbbing skin. Oyama moaned again, long and drawled out before bucking his hips upwards. He felt the heat overwhelming his body and he cried out once last time.

"FUJIMAKI!" His body convulsed, and he felt something hot spew from his erection, landing on Fujimaki's chest as he still worked, thrusting his hips and hitting Oyama's special place on last time, racking him with pleasure. Fujimaki grunted out and pressed his face into Oyama's neck before groaning softly and calling out Oyama's name.

"Oyama..." He muttered moments later, pulling himself out and kissing his new lover. "I love you, Oyama. My Oyama..." He placed kisses along Oyama's flushed face, and laid beside him, grabbing a towel that was conveniently placed beside the bed and wiping off his chest. He turned and looked back at Oyama who was smiling with closed eyes.

"I love you more, Fujimaki." He said, turning his body and curling into his side. "I love you so much." He nuzzled closer to him and smiled at the warmth it offered. Fujimaki smiled and pulled him closer.

"We should blow out these candles so that we don't die in the 'tragedy of candles after having mind blowing sex'." Fujimaki said, smiling as Oyama laughed softly.

They blew out the candles and closed their eyes, ready for sleep.

* * *

It was morning, and Oyama opened his eyes. He felt the sun bright on his face and he frowned at the light. He turned his head and frowned at the sight. The other side of the bed was empty, and he felt his heart break slightly. Was Fujimaki just using him? But that couldn't be right...Fujimaki would never. Would he? Oyama shook his head, deciding he should probably get up and look for Fujimaki. The problem was that a sharp pain ran through his spine and back and he fell on the bed, crying out in pain. He cried out softly and rolled onto his side, hoping that the pain would go away soon. He really didn't want this to happen everytime that he and Fujimaki wanted to do this.

"But where is he?" He mumbled out, trying to roll out of bed. It worked, though the pain of falling made him scream out in pain, the comforter falling all around him and covering his naked body.

He attempted sitting up, only to find that it was the stupidest idea he had so far this morning. He checked the clock. And it was only seven thirty. He face palmed, laying fully on the floor, though he heard quick footsteps. The door opened quickly and he watched as Fujimaki ran over to his bedside and quickly picked him up, laying him on the bed.

"What happened?"

"I thought you left..." Oyama mumbled out, looking at a worried Fujimaki. "I wanted to see if you did..."

Fujimaki laughed and kissed him softly. "I didn't leave. I just went to make breakfast. How does that sound? Breakfast in bed, my little Uke Oyama?" He flushed and looked away but nodded. Fujimaki grinned and kissed his forehead. "Say, what would you say if I asked you to move in with me?" He questioned. "I'd rather not go back to sleeping alone after having the one I'm in love with sleeping so close to me." He smiled as Oyama flsuhed and smiled.

"I'd love to!" Oyama kissed Fujimaki and pulled him onto the bed.

"Hey, the eggs might burn!" He said to him, laughing as Oyama pouted. "Though I suppose it can wait..." He kissed Oyama again and thought of all they would go through with the rest of their lives. _Together._

* * *

Last chapter. I know that the thing was kind of short (the story) But hey, I like how it went and ended. Basically they're together and will forever be now c: Please enjoy and review ^^

-Bandgeeksarecool3


End file.
